Septem·Farbe/History
History Creations According to the legend, Septem Farbe was created by the God, Deus Samuel Mathers himself and claimed this is the residence of the new race of God which created the Divinity Clans. Septem Farbe originally located on the land however due to the population of the Human race, the God, Deus Samuel Mathers used his powers to lift the kingdom up and floated on the sky. Deus Samuel Mathers also declared that the humans' actions will be judge by the Divinity Clans as Inspectors. The floating kingdom had existed been over than 2000 years. What's beyond in the sky kingdom, was the humans' curiosity. As the time flows, the technology and civilization are becoming more advanced. The technology they used are originated from every worlds and dimensions they traveled through and the civilization are also futuristic. During the beginning of creations, Deus Samuel Mathers had an argument with his fellow gods, claiming that why need a new race of gods and also in a human vessel-size bodies. Deus Samuel Mathers didn't give up on creating the new era of gods, he stayed at Septem Farbe continuing his creations. Later, Deus Samuel Mathers decided that letting Septem Farbe became the habitat of the endangered species, which attracted all kinds of species such as Dragons, Fairies, and Nymphs to came to the Sky Kingdom and living with the Divinity Clans. New Era More than 2000 years passed, Deus Samuel Mathers had passed away after he passed his divinity to one of his disciplines, Westcott Mynn Sireneides, a Divinity Clan and Samuel claimed that the Sireneides Family as the Royal Family. He also claimed his other disciplines, Luriel Lyan Aureae, a Nymph who she served as the royal family's protector and an enchantress who having an ability to invert song into mere power and has the ability to see the future. Claiming the Sireneides Family to guard the kingdom by replacing himself, and the citizens shall carried on his wish for peace between clans before he died. The Sireneides Family successfully kept the kingdom in order and only peace to be seen. Few Generations had passed, the next heir of Sireneides Family, Liddell Myran Sireneides was born and was going to be the next successor of the royal family. Few years passed, Liddell had became 18 years-old and was fall in love with a Nymph from his protector family, the Aureae Family, named Ellen Lydian Aureae. Few years passed, they both married and Liddell became the next successor of the family. Founding the new generations of the Sireneides Family, passing the powers through generations, eventually learned by their descendants, Leticia and Lizzelchia. Fall of the Sky Kingdom The next heir to the royal family gives birth to a twin babies, one named Leticia and another named Lizzelchia. However, a few month later of their birth, the numbers of Demon, had been increased and planning to destroy the sky kingdom. Due the power of the Demon is strong, the royal family had no choice to send both of them to the human land. After that, one of the Demon Lords, Qilin, had arrived to the battle field and the royal family had no choice, but to chose to fight. However due the impact caused by the battle of the demon lord and the Divinity Clans, it created an disturbance to the balance of the kingdom itself which led to the fall of the kingdom itself. For the last minute before the fall, the royal family managed to saved all the Divinity Clans, fairies, dragons, nymphs but put them into a deep slumber by exchanging their own life. They wished one day, the Divinity Clans will rise again in the future by their descendants. Category:Histories